The Landlady
by Roxi2Star
Summary: A creepy story I wrote just for fun. Reworked!


**The Landlady **

Edward Elric was a 17 old boy living in a world not his own. He was from Amstris, not London. He was the Fullmetal Alchemist, the alchemist of the people not an undergraduate. But here he was, he was traveling through Bath and needed a place to stay. He was on his way to a pub someone mentioned at the train station. On his way he passed a Bed and Breakfast, normally he would just keep walking but he was drawn to the window with green curtains and looked in. There was and a parlor with a parrot in a cage and an old dog curled up comfortably by the fire. This place would be more expensive than the pub but it would be more comfortable.

He walked up to the door and just as his finger hit the doorbell the door opened to and old woman in her 60s stood behind it.

"Yes?" She asked

"Um I would like…"

"A place to stay I know your room is all ready for you." She said in an eerie

"Um ok. How much a night?"

"15 pounds a night."

"15 pounds why that's very inexpensive!" He said flabbergasted

"You can put your coat on the hook." He put it up and it was the only one there. "Your room is on the third floor and it looks like we'll have the place to ourselves." She said with an eerie smile.

Edward walked up the stairs to his room and started unpacking. He was thinking about the old lady. Yeah she was insane but for 15 pounds a night he wouldn't care if she went through his stuff! After a while the landlady came up and knocked on the door. He opened it.

"Excuse me Mr."

"Elric."

"Mr. Elric but before you go to bed will come down stairs and sign your name in the record book?"

"Yes." He followed her down stairs and found the record book on the piano in the parlor and opened it the first page. There only 2 other entries;

_**Roy Mustang, 1923**_

And

_Jean Havoc, 1924_

Edward immediately felt numb. The lady came in and asked him if he would join her for tea. He said yes.

"Excuse me but I noticed that the entries are a few years old I would think that this place would be crawling with people." Ed said

"Well I'm very particular about the people that stay here. I like men much like _you._" She said after drinking some tea. "How old are you Mr. Belric?"

"It's Elric and I'm 17."

"Quite sorry Mr. Elric and 17 why that's perfect!"

"You know the names in the book they're very familiar." Aside with working with them for years in his own world he knew those names form the paper or something in this world. "Maybe in the paper?"

"No I don't think so." She said with that same eerie smile.

"Wait a minute, Jean Havoc wasn't he that Eton School boy who went missing?"

"Oh no Mr. Cavoc.."

"Havoc."

"Right, Mr. Havoc was not an Eton school boy he was under graduate."

"Yes, I guess so." Edward said starting to regret this stop.

"Yes well Mr. Havoc was such a handsome man. Of course you are too but both he and Mr. Muster." She started

"Mustang."

"Right the both of them were almost a foot taller than you. I'm guessing you don't drink your milk." Ok this lady shouldn't have said that.

"I'm not short." He stated as if it were obvious.

"Quite. And you know both you and Mr. Havoc were 17 but Mr. Mustang was 28. I couldn't believe it when he told me. He had such _smooth skin_. It was like a baby's I love touching it."

Edward was getting a little upset, (Mostly for being called short.) He turned to the parrot he saw though the window and realized with a shutter that it was _stuffed_.

"I could have sworn that parrot was alive." He said a loud

"I'm afraid not, he shares the same fate as Basil there." Ed turned to the dog by the fire and saw that it was stuffed as well.

"Also the names of the boys I just realized where they're from. And I'm sure it was Roy Mustang and Jean Havoc who went missing, the last place they were seen was Bath England…. When did they leave exactly?" He asked not wanting to know the answer.

"Left? Oh they never left they're still up on the forth floor, now have some tea."

"Oh excuse me I need to use the rest room." He said then speeding up the stairs to the forth floor and finding in the first room a very dead Roy Mustang. At first Ed could have sworn he was alive because he was wearing the same smirk he had the last time Edward saw him.

Edward walked down the hall and found the stuffed Jean Havoc with an old cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

'Thank god I didn't drink that tea! I knew I smelled cyanide! (AN Cyanide tastes and smells like almonds.) He thought as he threw his things in his bag and opening his window. He jumped out landing on his metal leg then setting down the street to the pub, because today is not the day he would die!

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

** I got this idea from a story I read in class but it was about a kid named Billy and lets just say Billy ended up on the forth floor! R&R!**

**~Rox**


End file.
